Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to an anti-theft tool holder.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when a connection rod is in storage or put on shelves, the connection rod is assembled to a tool holder, and then, the tool holder is placed on the wall or the display board. A conventional tool holder has a board portion, a conventional connection rod has a body portion and a tubular portion connected to an end of the body portion, and the tubular portion is greater than the body portion in radial dimension. When the connection rod is assembled to the tool holder, the tubular portion is placed on the board portion, and the body portion of the connection rod is bound to the board portion of the tool holder with a band. When the tool holder is hung, the band abuts against a stepped portion formed between the tubular portion and the body portion so as to prevent the connection rod from being disengaged with the tool holder.
However, in the conventional tool holder, the connection rod is bound to the board portion with the band, and it is inconvenient to bind the connection rod. In addition, to take the connection rod from the tool holder, one only has to move the tubular portion of the connection rod toward a direction away from the band. Then, the body portion can be taken out from the band, and the connection rod can be disengaged with the tool holder. The conventional tool holder is not anti-theft, and the connection rod on shelves may be stolen easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.